Things Nations Don't Say
by Kurosaki-8
Summary: A list of ten of which things each nations don't say ! (Rated T for swear words)
1. Italy!

**Okay, so I got inspiration from FeliLeAwesomeItalian (Who is on Wattpad) on writing this. Here I go!**

* * *

10 Things that Italy does not say:

1\. I am so happy that Holy Rome is dead! I never liked him anyways!

2\. Come on Germany; let us do ten extra laps!

3\. I hate pasta! I never want to eat it again!

4\. Let's eat British food! Especially scones~!

5\. I am not going to surrender! I will fight until the end!

6\. You are so annoying Romano! You should go f*ckin die in a hole!

7\. I deserve to be Italy! I'm better anyways! Everyone loves me better than Romano, anyways!

8\. I hate you Germany! You're Stupid!

9\. I hate everyone! Everyone should die!

10\. I want to read yaoi manga~!

* * *

 **There, we go! (The last one came out of nowhere. XD)**

 **I will be doing requests on which character I should do next. Please review your ideas and thoughts! \\(^0^)/**


	2. Switzerland!

**Okay, so my next nation is Switzerland! Enjoy this next chapter~! (Or hate it. XD)  
**

* * *

10 things that Switzerland does not say:

1\. Here, everyone can pass through my border~!

2\. I love company! I think people should visit more often!

3\. Of course I'll let you pass Italy~! I mean, we are friends!

4\. Come on Austria; let's be close again like we were as children!

5\. I should buy lots of expensive stuff!

6\. I think you should just leave, Liechtenstein, you're just being an annoying burden!

7\. Those pink pajamas are terrible! I hate the color!

8\. I think I should just throw out my guns, or give them all to Germany!

9\. Here Liechtenstein , of course you can go play with France!

10\. How about I call you Liecht! It is a cute nickname, right?

* * *

 **And there we go~! For some reason, I found it hard to write for Switzerland because his wiki did not have much info about him. Nevertheless, it was fun!**


	3. Japan!

**Okay, so here is Japan, and after this chapter, Romano would probably call him "The Sushi Bastard."** **While blushing. – Shot-**

 **(Warning, this chapter has a hint of Spamano and GerIta. XD)**

* * *

Ten things Japan does not say:

1\. I want a hug~!

2\. I should express my love of Yaoi in the next world meeting!

3\. I disagree with America!

4\. I should give up on manga and anime…

5\. I should cosplay as Usagi* next world meeting!

6\. Romano-kun, just admit to Spain-kun so I can take pictures! We all know you love him!

7\. -Squeals out loud- GerIta GerIta GerIta! I must take pictures, and then send them to Hungary- chan!

8\. China, I love you! You are the best onii-chan ever!

9\. I should show Liechtenstein-chan what Yaoi is!

10\. I was just kidding! Of course, we should take a bath together America! I should eat hamburgers too!

* * *

 **Notes:**

 ***Usagi is Sailor moon in Japanese, and Sailor Moon is a popular shojo manga/anime.**

 **-The bath thing was inspired from an episode in "The beautiful world."**

 **-My little brother gave the idea of a bonus one of "I'm the hero!" (He's five)**

 **-Japan does not use Chan usually, so that was kind of added as extra throughout the chapter. XD**

 **-I didn't think I would get any chapters added today because of how busy I am today. ;D**

* * *

 **I forgot to say this last chapter, but I take requests! Even if you do not, I would like it if you could take a few seconds/minutes to review, I would really** **appreciate it!** **I did get quite a few favourites and followers, though! Thank you** **for that!**


	4. Canada!

**It seems as though I should do Canada, since we do not me to forget~! (Even though I would not forget about our little Mattie, and I'm Canadian. XD) but do not fret, France and Germany are on my list.**

 **(Warning: If you like Justin Beiber, skip number four.)**

* * *

10 things Canada does not say:

1\. Let's play baseball again, America!

2\. I think your flawless America! You should not work out in the gym!

3\. I don't care if everyone forget who I am!

4\. I love Justin Beiber! He must be my best singer ever!

5\. Gee, I should get rid of all of my maple syrup and pancakes!

6\. I should eat more burgers!

7\. I love it when everyone forgets about me!

8\. I do not care if my own parents cannot see me!

9\. (Snaps) I AM NOT F*KING ALFRED, GOT IT HOSERS?!

10\. I should get rid of Kumajiro…

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **-I was procrastinating so badly on this…**

 **-I found Canada very hard to write for because he's rarely in the anime, so some of them may sound like the same thing twisted around. XD**

 **-Yesterday, I was surprised by the amount of Reviews and such I got. Thank you to everyone who supports this** **story! I really appreciate it!**

 **Okay, even though I already have some requests, I would love to hear some more and put them on my target list! So, review your thoughts and requests! ;D**

 **IMPORTANT UPDATE: This story is apparently against the rules of FanFiction. I am trying my best to fight against the rule so it can stay, but if it gets deleted, I will make a Deviantart account and post it on there, and when I do, I will add the link of the story on my Fanfiction profile. But, only if it gets deleted.**


	5. France!

**Okay~! I apologize no chapter was updated yesterday~! Now, it is France's turn~! Ohonhohon… XD**

 **Shout out to Skittykat501: Thank you for the suggestion, Skittykat501~! I like the idea, but might save it for future reference for a next story. :D**

* * *

10 Things that France does not say:

1\. England is a much better baker and cook then me…

2\. I agree with both America and England~!

3\. I crave some of England scones!

4\. I crave some burgers too~!

5\. Love is stupid, and should not exist.

6\. I'm so happy England took control of Canada~!

7\. Jeanne d'Arc deserved to die.

8\. I should shave my facial hair!

9\. I don't want to be you big brother, Italy!

10\. I should get a haircut like Iggy's~!

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **\- I thought he was going to be hard to write for, but surprisingly he wasn't.**

 **\- I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday~! To be honest, I was being lazy. XD**

 **See you next time~! And all criticism, requests and comments are taken. ;D**


End file.
